<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hollywood's Dead // Joe Goldberg x Reader by vivamusmoriendumest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950864">Hollywood's Dead // Joe Goldberg x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivamusmoriendumest/pseuds/vivamusmoriendumest'>vivamusmoriendumest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>You (TV 2018), you - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>&lt;— i didn’t know that was an actual hashtag-, Based on a Lana Del Rey Song, Couple goals, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Stalking, [all the warnings that go with 'You'], pls ignore me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivamusmoriendumest/pseuds/vivamusmoriendumest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Joe Goldberg x Reader oneshot fic inspired by Lana Del Rey's unreleased single, 'Hollywood's Dead'. Read with caution.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe Goldberg/Reader, Joe Goldberg/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hollywood's Dead // Joe Goldberg x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Our kind of love, It was once in a lifetime.</em>
</p>
<p>You and the handsome cashier at the bookstore you’d stumbled into met eyes. His were brown, the deep kind you could get sucked into like a sinkhole. The sleeves to his white t-shirt were rolled up and he had on a pair of dark blue jeans. You took a quick glance at his nametag. ‘Joe’ it read.</p>
<p>
  <em>It couldn’t last, it was doomed from the first time.</em>
</p>
<p>You felt a pair of eyes on you walking home. It was the same feeling like when you were a kid and you couldn’t possibly lift the covers because what if you were right this one time, what if that dark shadow that lurked at the corner of your room would hurt you.<br/>With a sharp inhale, you flung the sheets aside. The dark inhabited street was just that. Inhabited. No one was there, especially not your shadow killer.</p>
<p>
  <em>And you were fifties cool, in blue suede shoes.</em>
</p>
<p>Your eyes searched around the bar trying to find your date. Frankly, this was ridiculous. You’d let your friend set up a blind date for you and you let her. You were about to get up and leave, you felt desperate and absurd, until you saw him. Guy from the bookstore was here.</p>
<p>He walked towards your booth, his shoulders relaxed back and yet he still looked stressed. He looked down at his phone and back up at you in the corner booth and gave you a small wave. He sat down in the booth, the warm lighting accentuating his best features and his strong jaw.<br/>He held his hand out for you to shake, “Hi, I’m Joe. And you must be...”</p>
<p>His hand wrapped around yours and it was warm. Like really really warm. “<em>Y/n.</em> I’m a friend of F/n.”</p>
<p>“Well it’s lovely to meet you, Y/n.” he smiled.</p>
<p>
  <em>But it was a cover for all of the trouble you got into.</em>
</p>
<p>Red, a spot of red lingered on one of his white t-shirts. It was partly dry, and you pressed the pad of your index finger to it. A small smudge of liquid residue stained your fingertip. Huh.</p>
<p>The shower in Joe’s apartment ran, the water cascading down his lean body. You didn’t want to bother him if there was nothing to be concerned about. You contemplated the thought for a second then pressed the tip of your tongue to your finger. The tangy taste of iron shocked you. Blood.</p>
<p>
  <em>I always fall for the wrong guy, things that are bad always taste nice.</em>
</p>
<p>Your lips and his collided messily. His hands ran up and down your sides, his fingers sweeping a sensitive nerve every once in a while. You shivered, your lips parting to let out a whimper. He only moaned quietly in response.<br/>His lips tasted like coffee, a reminder to you of the mugs that sat on the table in the open spaced cafe. The cold tile of the family themed bathroom pressed against your back. Old you would’ve never thought this would be happening. Old you wouldn’t believe current you if you told them you were close to fucking the most impressive boyfriend you’ve ever had in a cafe bathroom across from a diaper changing table.</p>
<p>
  <em>That’s what girls like me do, lose you.</em>
</p>
<p>It was a stupid arguement that never should’ve happened. He was scolding you, saying you shouldn’t have let that guy at the convenience store check you out like that. This was ridiculous, you didn’t even see the guy. You’d been focusing only on finding the soda, not some rando who was looking at your ass.</p>
<p>“Joe, what do you want me to say? I didn’t ask him to try and x-ray vision my clothes away. This is fucking laughable. Why can’t we just move on?” you exclaimed, angrily.</p>
<p>“<em>Because</em>, Y/n, I am trying to be your boyfriend. I can’t just let other men do that to you, sexualize you!” he shouted.</p>
<p>Tears sprung to your eyes, hearing him raise his voice. “You are my boyfriend! I want you to be my boyfriend! But you can’t go and try to intimidate or even fight every man that’s ever wanted to get in my pants. That’s life, you can’t control everything, you have to be able to say ‘fuck it, whatever’ and move on.” you proclaimed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t tell me it’s over, Don’t tell me it’s over.</em>
</p>
<p>The cold hard floor wasn’t any relief to your pounding headache. A dull pain had sprouted in the back of your head who knows how long ago and hadn’t eased up, not one bit. Your eyes strained trying to figure out where you were.<br/>After what felt like forever, your eyes finally adjusted. Four walls, all transparent surrounded you. There was a desk and a chair and a mattress and a bucket in one of the corners. What the fuck?</p>
<p>
  <em>Hollywood’s dead, Elvis is crying, Vicious in flames, Roland is dying.</em>
</p>
<p>You were terrified now. Your tear ducts filled with steamy salty tears and you bit your lip in fear. Your breathing became rapid and you clutched at the sleeves of your sweater.<br/>From the murky darkness surrounding the cage, a familiar face appeared.</p>
<p>“Joe?” you quietly whimpered out.</p>
<p>His face to you always looked like an old movie stars’. The old Hollywood beauty of him was undeniable in any case.</p>
<p>
  <em>And in the light, you’re sickeningly beautiful.</em>
</p>
<p>But now? His face that was made for a life of glitz and glamour just like all Hollywood stars back in the day had hardened. His expression mirrored one of a stone. Emotionless, unbreakable.</p>
<p>You crawled over to the transparent wall closest to you. You pressed your palm against it and the unbreakable-ness of his face broke.<br/>He dropped onto his knees. His face level with yours, his hand pressed against the other side of the glass same as yours.</p>
<p>He gave out and a sob erupted from his mouth. His cheeks became wet with his tears and he cried with you, for you.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Y/n. I’m so fucking sorry, I just didn’t know what to do,” he sobbed, rambling on a mile a minute.</p>
<p>“Joey, honey, it’s okay. But we have to get out of here, wherever that is,” you said looking around for an exit.</p>
<p>
  <em>Say goodbye, you’re sickeningly beautiful.</em>
</p>
<p>“I just wouldn’t be able to go on if you left me,” he confessed and hiccuped, his palm still on the glass. “I didn’t mean for all this to happen.”</p>
<p>The wheels in your brain stopped turning momentarily and you froze, your hand slightly falling.</p>
<p>“What did you say?”</p>
<p>The buzzing of the blue tinted lights above you stopped and so did every other noise encapsulated in the basement of Mooney’s.</p>
<p>He didn’t respond, only shook his head. He had a sick look on his face, like he was going to throw up.</p>
<p>“What the <em>fuck</em> did you just say, Joe?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know what to do, Y/n!<em> I love you!</em>” he exclaimed and hiccuped again.</p>
<p>“<em>No no no,</em> what the <em>fuck</em> did you say, Joe?” you shouted at him, backing away from the wall.</p>
<p>“What is this place? What did you do to me?” you yelled angrily. You were fucking livid, your face was heating up very quickly.</p>
<p>“I didn’t do anything to you, Y/n, I’d never hurt you. I love you, <em>you know I love you!</em> I just wanted to protect you, that’s all.”</p>
<p>“Do you have the key? Let me out, Joe!” you banged on the glass with your fists.</p>
<p>“I can’t let you out, what if that prick were to hurt you again or <em>worse</em>! What if he killed you?” he shouted, no longer crying. The only emotion he was feeling now was disappointment and rejected. He’d worked so hard to keep you safe, why couldn’t you see that?</p>
<p>“Let me out! Let me out!” you wailed. “Please!”</p>
<p>“I can’t do that. You know that.” he said, both of his hands on the glass now.</p>
<p>“You understand, don’t you? <em>I love you,</em> I can’t just let you go.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>